


Blades

by Squarepeg72



Series: From the Peg Board [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge, Break Up, F/M, Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 15:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12510776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: When life at home become nothing but an argument, why should he go home?





	Blades

**Author's Note:**

> Day 17 - Breaking up
> 
> Written for the 31 Day of FanFiction Challenge in preparation for NaNoWriMo 2017

Ron jumped as George tapped him on the shoulder. “Little brother, you have been staring out that window for an hour. What’s on your mind?”

“Nothing. I was just thinking about what I have to do when I get back to the flat,” Ron sighed as he answer his brother. “I’m just hoping I didn’t forget anything.”

“Pansy still in a mood?” George asked as he handed Ron his jacket. “Is this really worth it? All you seem to do these days is the wrong thing.”

“I don’t know, mate,” Ron shrugged into his jacket and reached for the door. “I love her but I don’t know that we like each other very much these days.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Pansy sighed as she watched the rain fall on the window. “You can’t live in this shop, dear. You have to go home sometime,” Mrs. Minch reminded Pansy as she walked up behind her.

“Are you sure? The couch in the back is comfortable and I can make all kinds of things with a wand and hot plate,” Pansy muttered as she turned to her mentor. “I just want a quiet night where everything goes right.”

“Ronald still not figured it out?” Mrs. Minch asked as she pushed Pansy towards the Floo. “Be patient with the boy. He has a lot on his mind and he has never been the smoothest branch in the bundle.”

“I know, Mrs. M,” Pansy whispered. “But as much as I love him, I’m not sure I like him anymore.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ron looked around the sitting room of their flat. “I know we are not here much, but would it be possible to straighten up even a little?” He continued to mutter as he cleaned a space on the end table for his case. “I guess I will start here and hope I don’t throw away the wrong thing.”

In a flash of green, Pansy entered the flat. “What are you doing with my sketchbooks? I had them sorted out so I could get ready for my meetings next week,” Pansy dropped her coat on the floor and grabbed for the books in Ron’s hands. “Now I have to sort through them again. This will take hours,”

“Sorry, Pans. I didn’t know what this was and I was just trying to clean a space to set down my case,’ Ron ran his fingers through his hair as he watched her scurry around the sitting room. “I can’t always read your mind or your piles.”

“Forget it , Ronnie. I’ll sort it out after dinner,” Pansy dropped a distracted kiss on Ron’s cheek. “Did you pick up our order from Three Broomsticks?”

“I knew I was forgetting something,” Ron muttered as he walked into the Floo. “I’ll be back in a few,”

In a flash of green smoke, Ron headed back to Three Broomsticks to pick up their dinner. He knew he had to hurry because Pansy was upset over her sketchbooks and she was hungry. A hangry Pansy was never good

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

“What the bloody hell,” Pansy muttered as she picked an Aviatomobile from beneath her as she fell onto the couch. “Always leaving things from the shop lying around and complaining about my sketch books. It’s not like he doesn’t have an office that he could use instead of the sitting room. I need space too …” Pansy continued to mutter as she waited for Ron to come back.

In a flash, Ron stepped out of the Floo with their carry out order from Three Broomsticks. “I hope you picked something different from last time,” he said as he walked across the room. “ I scratched for a week after the prawns and what ever. Please tell me I don’t smell prawns …”

Pansy took the bags from Ron and set them on the table. “I’m sure it was not the prawns that made you itch,” she replied. “It was probably some powder your brother decided to try out on you.”

“For the love of Merlin …” Ron sighed as he watch Pansy uncover the first dish. “I have itched for a week every time you order this and it is not something George is doing. He hasn’t worked on itching powders or spells for more than a year. It is the bloody prawns.”

“How can it be the prawns?” Pansy asked. “You ate this all the time before we moved in together and never said a thing.”

“I didn’t say anything because I was trying to get to know you,” Ron yelled. “I mentioned a couple of times that I did not like them, but you keep ordering them. I guess I was just stupid for hoping you would notice that I keep our dinner dates at Three Broomsticks to once every couple of week.”

“Bloody hell, Ronnie,” Pansy yelled back. “All you had to do was say something.”

“I did … Last week … When I was scratching myself silly and looking for the potion that Mione sent me.” Ron turned and walked out of the kitchen.

"I don't remember you saying anything about it. What are you doing?" Pansy screamed as Ron grabbed the dish and headed for the disposal. Pansy grabbed the dish back before he could tip it's contents into the disposal.

“I. Can’t. Do. This. Any. More.” Ron bit out as he headed for the Floo. “I’m going to the Burrow tonight. I’ll Floo you later.”

Pansy stepped between Ron and the Floo. “What do you mean? Can’t do THIS any more? What ‘This'? What do you mean later? I am ALWAYS working around some experiment or paperwork from the shop. I can’t even use the office to keep my stuff in order so I have to use other places. I try to make things easier for both of us.”

“I cannot do this … fighting, you not listening, not having any space to settle because your stuff has exploded all over everything,” Ron sighed as his shoulders sagged. “I love you, Pansy, but I don’t like you very much tonight. I am tired of being the guy who does everything wrong and never sees you happy. I’m going to the Burrow.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Pansy let her eyes wander around the empty sitting room. Her sketchbooks and the Aviatomobile were still in her hands and the Floo was empty. The sitting room was empty. The flat was so quiet. She could smell dinner cooling in the kitchen but, she wasn’t hungry anymore. Ron had left. Just stepped in the Floo and left. No more yelling, no more throwing, no more anything. Just the ghost of words that cut like blades “I love you , Pansy, but I don’t like you very much tonight …”


End file.
